My Kind of Kindness
My Kind of Kindness is the 50th episode of Season 38. Summary It’s World Kindness Day, but when Maleficent wants to bring unkindness to the kindest people on Disney Junior Island, the Wolfies help the Disney Junior Club, the PJ Masks, the Descendants, and some special guests, Lauren, Paul, and Molly Thompson from the Kind Campaign, and learn about the true meaning of kindness. Plot The episode begins with everyone being nice, kind, and friendly to each other in Disney Junior Town by giving out gifts, receiving friendly notes and letters, helping each other, hugging, smiling, laughing, and spreading cheerful joy. Even some of the heroes were being kind to the villains on World Kindness Day. But there were four villains who didn’t enjoy World Kindness Day as much as everyone, and that was the Descendants’ parents, the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and even Maleficent. Seeing all this kindness was driving Maleficent crazy, and seeing her daughter Mal and her friends Evie, Jay, and Carlos acting kind to others was killing her, so after having enough of seeing all this kindness, the villains decide to end this once and for all by brewing up a new spell of unkindness. At the Fantasy Forest, the Disney Junior Club were having fun playing and feeding the magical animals some special heart-shaped treats they baked for them. The animals munched on them and were very thankful for the Disney Junior Club as a matripony nuzzles Mal, which made her a bit uncomfortable, but she smiled anyway as she runs her hand over it’s mane. Hours later, the gang heads back to town hoping to hear the buzz of kindness, but instead, everyone in town is fighting, arguing, and saying mean things to each other, and instead of happy laughter, there are angry shouts and crying. Something strange was going on, and they need to figure out who or what was causing all this, and in the meantime, they need to calm the townsfolk down as Kwazii got to work on his peace magic, but didn't seem to work for that the spell was too strong. Then, Sofia has an idea as she pulls out her iDisney to call someone and Evie asks her who she was calling. Sofia responds with a smile that she's calling the Kind Campaign. That evening, the Kind Campaign team Molly, Paul, and Lauren have arrived to help the Disney Junior Club spread kindness by gathering everyone in town to join an assembly. In the corner, the Wolfy Kids were watching and Rip was asking with curiosity what was going on. Seeing all those people gathered in a crowd, Kevin thinks that it’s some kind of concert, but as he peered closer through his shaggy hair, he could see that Kwazii had summoned some kind of booth with a pink curtain and was prompting everyone to come in one at a time as the first person hesitates then goes inside when Sofia encourages her with a nod and a smile. Powers that Kwazii uses *Kindness Magic *Aqua Wings *Gift Magic *Sparkle Shower *Rainbow Magic *Peace Magic Trivia *This episode is for World Kindness Day. *Lauren, Paul, and Molly Thompson from Kind Campaign make their guest appearance in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 38 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on the Evil Queen Category:Episodes focusing on Jafar Category:Episodes that need images